A Truth, that once was Silent Eyes
by BelovedKiki
Summary: You saw my hurt, and took it all away. You helped me live. But it's not enough." Scars will ache and make the body hesitate, but gradually, step by painful step, love heals the heart. One shot, lemony goodness. Enjoy...for the third time.


(Quick note everyone. I've had a lot of problems with this fic, and I'm pissed. First I posted it, and everyone else could see it, but I couldn't find it anywhere. So I deleted it, re-posted it, and it showed on my pro, BUT THE STORY WAS MISSING!! ___ So I don't know _what _the hell is going on. I apologize, I hate having to re-post things. It gets rid of all your wonderful comments! T__T I have them saved in my e-mail though. ^___^ So I'm trying this a third time, and pray it works. =/ Enjoy the story!)

**Well...I know I said I was going to work on my story, but this has actually been in my arsenal for a while. =/ I just hadn't finished it. I saw it, and was like, "...What the hay?!" So...here it is. XD This is my first M goodness story of love sweaty people and butt shecks galore. So...please don't flame me. I know I am a inexperienced white ass virgin, and should leave these kinds of things to the experts who know a good sex story when they see one. But I'm an inexperined white ass virgin with a passion for writing whatever the hell I feel like at the time. So...stick that in yer pipe and smoke it. I have spoken. ^____^ I hope you like it! And if you don't....I am sorry that your a homo-phobic. (bows) (jk, jk, don't kill me. o.o)**

**

* * *

**Ones, who have been fighting forever, tend to miss the finer things in life. Or rather, the smaller things. Those little misconceptions that make us so…human.

The Black Order is a place that fights for a greater cause than one can envision. The threats of the violent killing machines, Akuma, are nothing but a nuisance with the exorcist here to protect the people. The people look to them as saints, Gods angels, maybe even Gods themselves. They are worshiped, loved, adored by all, who see them as expectations for their new world. They are not human, they are tools. With power equally as powerful, and equally as terrifying to the Akuma, the people both fear and respect exorcists. For who else will save them?

On the outside, they are saviors to mankind. On the inside, they are tools. Exorcists seem to be in the middle of a teeter totter. That which is nothing sits on one end, and that which is everything sits on the other. Rocking back and forth, forever and ever, never quite so meaningless but also never…human.

It's a constant battle in ones heart, being nothing and everything, but still not human. Something that cannot be hugged, cannot be loved, cannot be broken or fixed. Something that can't be happy, can't be sad, can't be anything but what the tool was built for. Destroyer is the word, which is what every exorcist is. Not a savior, not an Akuma, not a human, but a destroyer.

But they still _look _human. They _sound _human. They can _feel_, and _hear, _and they weep and laugh _like _a human. Does that not make them human? Humans themselves always seem to be in a constant battle of what is human and what is not. Exorcists…they still want what all humans want. Regardless of prejudice or exploitation…we _all _have a heart to follow. And follow it we do.

* * *

Allen Walker trotted through the halls of the new Black Order headquarters with a gaily smile as always. He always had a cheerful front, either truly or to fool, he was always the brighter side of the heart. What was inside, was just that, and only that. Hidden, secret, but still there, inside. And that thought was somehow…comforting to Allen. So long as he knew it was still there, resting inside of him, he didn't mind that it was buried. So long as it was still there.

He was, of course, on his way to the mess hall. He had been training most of the day. His Crown Clown was still very new to him, though he had progressed with it quickly. He wanted to become even stronger. He had to be stronger if he wanted to protect anything. That was his deepest wish after all, the promise he made to Mana, was to protect.

Allen wasn't surprised to find most of the mess hall empty. He saw one man still sitting idly at a table. He was wearing a black suit, so Allen knew he was an exorcist like him, but he had no time to see more clearly who it was. The mess hall was about to close.

Allen dashed to the little door, spouting out what he wanted before it was too late. The cooks looked rather annoyed at his last minute demands, especially since they were just about to leave. Allen complained that he had been training, and had only just come by the mess hall. He hadn't eaten all day. He put his hand to his stomach to add to the effect of starvation. But of course he wasn't starving. He was a growing boy; he ate enough to feed Africa. But a bottomless pit is quiet an empty thing indeed.

Reluctantly, the cooks agreed to make his food so long as he stopped whining. Allen smiled and agreed, more than happy to wait since they had to get everything ready _again. _Allen turned around with a satisfying smile on his face. He looked over to the exorcist he had seen before, hoping to find out who it was. He saw a long black ponytail, and instantly knew it was Yu Kanda. Allen hesitated. Kanda hated him. He called him names, and threatened him, and all other sort of things bullies do. But there were times when Allen thought that was just part of Kanda's…charm, as he put it. He wasn't nice, but he wasn't nice to anyone really, not even Marie. Allen had been trying as of late, to make more of a connection with Kanda. Very slowly, he went and sat down next to the samurai.

Kanda didn't look up from the book he was reading. Allen tried to see what it was, but he was on the wrong side, the title page could not be seen. Kanda's face was intent as he read, it didn't even seem like he noticed Allen sitting next to him. Allen wondered how long Kanda had been here. He thought perhaps Kanda had started reading to drown out the noise of the mess hall, though Allen didn't see how he could do that, and lost track of time reading the book. Gingerly Allen slipped the book from Kanda's grasp so he could have a better look. Kanda looked as if he had woken from a dream as he saw that the book had been taken. He looked over to see a curious white-haired boy flipping through the pages, intent to find out its meaning.

Kanda patiently waited for the boy to look up at him, inquisitiveness shining in his chrome eyes.

"What is this Kanda?" He asked in a rather innocent voice. Kanda thought how young it made Allen seem. How frail and impish. He thought again, how Allen didn't belong here. He'd noticed the boy trying to be friendlier toward him, and almost unconsciously, he responded. It seemed now; he treated the boy like he treated Marie, maybe even more so. Though Allen was a resolute fighter outside, inside, he was quite the opposite. Kanda came to realize, that it was very hard to be mean to Allen when he was not outside.

"Read it Moyashi." Kanda said, not unkindly. Besides the rotten nick name of course. Allen looked down at the book.

"_Comparison of Different Sword Arts_... Are you trying to learn new sword arts Kanda?" Allen regarded him inquiringly.

"No. I am comparing. Hence the title." Kanda looked at him from the side.

"Oh…So you are learning other sword arts…but not how to use them?"

"That's right Moyashi." Kanda took the book from him. Allen pouted slightly.

"Could you call me by my name for once?" He folded his hands on the table.

Kanda opened the book again, and didn't look at the boy. "Why?"

Allen put his hands between his knees and fidgeted as if he were uncomfortable. "I don't know…it'd be nice if you did. I like being called 'Allen' not 'Moyashi.' That name makes me feel like a thing…"

"Then how come you said you didn't know, _Moyashi_?" Kanda peeked at him from his place on the page.

Allen pouted more, and Kanda smiled triumphantly. He liked it when Allen pouted like that. It made him look cute. Kanda wanted to ruffle his hand through his hair, but restrained himself. He could not have such wonderful things of his own. Not even the sword, Mugen, was his.

"Oh just forget it!" Allen said in exasperation. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot in annoyance. He didn't understand why Kanda had to be like this. Was it so hard to call someone by their name? No, it wasn't hard. Kanda just chose not to. _More of his 'charm.' _Allen thought. Allen turned around to find his food already waiting for him. The cooks had closed up shop and left before he realized, so there would be no more delays.

"Ah!" Allen tugged on Kanda's arm, asking him to come to the other table and keep talking with him. The swordsman grunted in reply, following Allen to the table of food. Kanda wistfully wished he had an umbrella, for the rain of food that was about to begin. _Does Allen even taste any of that? _He wondered to himself. He sighed and smiled behind the cover of his book. _I suppose he does. _

"What do you mean you need my room?!" Allen stood in front of what was supposed to be his door. Komui stood before him with that usually goofy smile he had when he knew someone was suffering, but him. It was a playful smile, almost encouraging. Allen was never mad when he did this, because it seemed comforting, like that secret place in his heart.

"Sorry! We have _way _too many people to fit now! So we're moving you to bunk with another exorcist to make room! You don't mind that do you? I mean you know everyone anyway." Komui said cheerfully.

Allen slunk down a little bit, at the thought of his privacy not being his own anymore. The rooms were small enough is it was. But he just sighed, and told Komui it was okay. The job of the brighter heart was not always as rewarding.

"So who am I bunking with?" Allen asked.

Komui looked at his chart as he watched all of Allen's things be hoarded out. "That's for you to decide." He smiled at the boy.

Allen put his finger to his chin thoughtfully. Lavi's room was always a mess of books and papers. There would be no room for him there. Lenalee was a girl. He couldn't stay with her. Marie had super sensitive hearing…he didn't want to accidentally talk to loud and irritate him.

"What's going on?" Allen turned and saw Kanda walking up in his training cloths. His hair had been let loose and it stuck to parts of his head, beaded with sweat. He had a wooden sword in hand, carrying it around as if it were his real sword. Allen felt his heart skip a beat as the tall samurai walked toward him. Toward _him. _He couldn't help but think how handsome and feral Kanda looked. Allen stopped. _Wait…I'm not supposed to be thinking things like that! Damn hormones! _Allen mentally scolded himself.

Though his starring did not go unnoticed. By the wrong person of course.

"Kanda, you're right on time!" Komui boomed. Both men looked at him. "Allen needs someone to bunk with! I'll go ahead and have his stuff sent to your room, kay?" He smiled broadly and quickly walked away, almost running down the hall.

"Huh?" Allen said, in a daze.

"What…Wait! Damn you Komui!" Kanda ran after the man. Allen watched him go, thinking again, _He looks like a untamed panther, graceful and deadly…Mostly deadly though. _Allen smiled. If Kanda didn't catch Komui and kill him, then Kanda would be his room mate. The thought made him shudder slightly, in fear. He was worried about irritating Marie, but everything irritated Kanda. He was in for a rough time.

Kanda's room was neat and clean, just as Allen expected it to be. The room reflected Kanda's strict and almost proper personality. The room was white and well kept, delicate looking. Allen saw that another bed had been added to the side, which made the room look uncomfortably cramped. Kanda pushed Allen aside as he entered the room, flopping down on his bed. He glared as Allen slowly, carefully put his bags down by his bed. He made sure every action he did didn't upset Kanda.

"Tch. Don't get comfortable Moyashi. This is only temporary." Kanda folded his arms in defiance.

Allen smiled at him. He knew it was coming. "That's fine." He said, almost sadly. He looked out the window, into the impossibly dark night sky. Too dark to see anything at all. Allen often thought how windows were like doors to another world completely, a world you could see but never touch. It was like a priceless artifact, ancient and beautiful, preserved in glass forever. The thought was both brilliant, to know something would live on like that, and very empty. It almost seemed devoid of meaning, but none the less, it was striking.

Kanda sighed at how somber Allen looked. "Why didn't you fight Allen?" He asked suddenly.

Allen shot a look of surprise and astonishment to Kanda. His lip quivered and he almost couldn't talk as he starred at the man he was sure disliked him to some content, and had always called him by a nasty nick name, called him by name for the first time.

"K-Kanda!" He stuttered. "Y-you c-called me Allen!"

Kanda's eyes widened as well, realizing what he had done. He quickly tried to change the subject. "Just answer the damn question _Moyashi_!" He emphasized the last word.

"Call me Allen again! Please? Just one more time!" Allen kneeled beside Kanda's bed, looking happy and more like a child than ever.

"No!" Allen pounced on Kanda. He wrapped his arms around Kanda, a big grin plastered on his face. He refused to let go until Kanda called him by name again. Allen laughed as Kanda shouted angrily at him, trying to pry the giggling boy off him.

"One more time~!" Allen sang.

"Fine! Get the hell off me _Allen_!" Kanda screamed. But Allen still didn't let go. The thrashing stopped, and both men were still now. Allen propped his head on Kanda's chest, his arms still wrapped around the samurai's waist. He smiled up at the swordsman, tilting his head slightly. Kanda sighed in defeat, knowing the damn Moyashi wasn't going to move. He put his hand on the top of Allen's head, stroking with his thumb.

"You haven't even been here two minutes, and I already want to kick you out the window." Kanda muttered, but Allen still heard.

"Don't do that. It's dark outside. I could die." Allen smiled at him playfully.

"That would be nice." Kanda smirked as Allen pouted at his coldness.

"Don't be like that! You called me Allen! That means you like me." Allen smiled absolutely. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell do you figure that?" Allen didn't respond, but instead laid his head down on Kanda's chest, sighing contently. Kanda closed his eyes, not resisting the young man that lay entangled in his arms. The past few months had been strange indeed. Allen had started to change then. He stopped fighting with Kanda. He didn't always agree, but he still didn't fight. That was what drew Kanda in. He wanted to know _why _the dumb kid was so intent on making a peace treaty now. Allen seemed almost to be avoiding him. So Kanda took to popping up where ever Allen was. Needless to say, the two eventually started talking. Kanda still remembered the day this all really started. When hugging, playful things and names like this almost became natural. _It was a Tuesday. _Kanda thought. _Allen, that dumb rabbit, and Lenalee were all done having their little get together. It was in the meadow, hidden inside the forest by the tower. I thought only I knew about it. When everyone had left the Moyashi had stayed, seeming to be thinking to himself, poking a flower absentmindedly. I came in and sat next to him, watching as he pretended I wasn't there, and kept poking the flower._

_"What are you doing Moyashi?" I asked him._

_"I don't know." He responded. "Torturing a living organism for no apparent reason?"_

_"That seems a bit dark for you." I pulled his hand away. He looked up at me, and smiled. _

_"Yeah. I think I'm trying to be like you." _

_"I don't torture flowers." I glared at him. He starred back at me, still unfazed. _

_"I know. But you don't care about the flower do you? You don't care about anything but your sword. Sometimes I wonder if you even care about that. You're so indifferent…towards everything. I want to be like that." It almost sounded as if he was whining. _

_"Why?" I found myself curious at the sudden burst of emotions. He suddenly looked so pale to me. Like a frail china doll. I realized I was still holding onto his hand._

_"For the simple fact that I won't care anymore. Not for anything. It'd be easier that way. It is easier isn't it?" He looked up at me then, eyes curious and searching._

_"It is easier. For me at least. I don't know if you could be like that though Moyashi." I told him what he didn't want to hear. Still, he smiled at me. He always smiled._

_"Yeah, I'm too soft." He let go of my hand, and crossed his arms over his knees, burring his face in them. There was a long silence as I starred at him. He looked broken. For the first time, there was no mask, he simply looked broken._

_"Why don't you want to care Moyashi?" I asked him. He lashed out at me. I stumbled back as he reached violently for me, as if he was trying to tear me apart with his bear hand. I stumbled backward, avoiding his harsh grip, as he stood up. He threw a closed fist at me, his face masked by flowing white locks. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, wincing as he cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Allen tried to claw uselessly at my hand, as if it were burned through his skin and bone. I only tightened my grip._

_"What the hell Moyashi?!" I glared down at the boy. He whipped his gaze toward me, his eyes angry, sad, and filled to the brim with tears. I felt something in my heart, which was supposed to b dead, lurch at the sight._

_"I don't want to fade away!" Allen cried. He slumped down, his wrist becoming limp in my hand. He curled up and sobbed openly, no longer caring that I was there. I stood stunned, not knowing what to do now. What could I do? I was supposed to be 'indifferent.' _

_I paused, but slowly loosened my grip on Allen's hand. I kneeled down to him, and only slightly held onto his shoulders in a kind of hug._

_"What do you mean Moyashi?" I asked smoothly, calmly. _

_Allen choked from his sobbing only managed to utter a few words. "I…I still want…to be Allen! I…I want to be Allen!" He coughed, and I held him steady._

_"Say what you mean Moyashi." I could hear myself cooing to him, but it almost felt like it wasn't me. _

_"The Fourteenth!" He screamed. "He's….going to take over…my body…and…and…" Allen burst into more tears. "I still want to be Allen!" He cried again. "I want to keep living on!" _

_I starred at the trembling boy. I remembered when he had come to everyone, so absolute, and told them to kill him if he ever became the Fourteenth. I had thought then, that so long as he could keep helping the way he was, he was fine with dying. I now saw that it was just the mask speaking again. Of course Allen didn't want to die. He was human. _

_Without warning I drew the fragile boy into my arms. I held him with such closeness and fierceness, that it silenced him immediately. He looked up at me, eyes sleek with tears and surprise. My gaze was determined._

_"You won't die Moyashi…" I said sternly. "I won't let you." It was an empty promise. But even an empty promise can be comforting._

_His lip trembled. "R-really Kanda?" _

_"Yes Moyashi. I'll protect you." I kissed the top of his head. I don't know where that came from, or why, but I kissed his head of white hair lightly, and let him go. I stood up and held my hand out to him. He looked up at me, as if he didn't believe me. Gradually, he smiled. He took my hand, and squeezed it lightly. _

_"Okay Kanda." He whispered. _

Kanda starred at Allen as he continued to stroke his forehead with his thumb. He watched his white hair move as his finger did, almost like the limbs of a willow tree in the wind. Kanda looked as if he were in a daze as he silently grabbed Allen's chin and moved him to face the samurai. Kanda leaned forward till their noses were touching, breathing softly into Allen.

Allen sat frozen as he waited in anticipation. He didn't really know what he was waiting for, though. His body seemed to take over, as he moved forward an inch and gave Kanda a light peck on the lips. It was a testing kiss, and Allen quickly pulled away from it. Blushing, he buried his face in Kanda's chest hoping the man wouldn't get angry at him and throw him out.

Kanda chuckled softly, as he sat up and moved Allen so he straddled his lap. Kanda grabbed his chin once more, and kissed him deeply. Allen gasped in surprise, giving Kanda the entrance he needed. He licked the inside of Allen's lip at first, testing it. When Allen whimpered, Kanda probed further. He pushed his tongue against Allen's, exploring every cavern of his mouth, as he tasted more and more of Allen. He slipped his hands under Allen's shirt, forcing it over his head. He attacked Allen's mouth again, moving his hands over his chest, feeling every faint muscle and scar. Allen gasped and moaned when Kanda ran over a nipple.

Kanda smiled and pushed Allen down onto the bed. "Do you like it when I do this?" Kanda asked as he moved down and took a nipple into his mouth. Allen moaned and tangled his hands in the samurai's hair, wanting to pull him closer. Kanda laughed quietly as he swirled his tongue around Allen's nipple, sucking on it lightly. He moved his hand and played with the other one, pinching it between his fingers. Allen was a fit a gasps and moans as Kanda teased him.

Kanda sat up and removed his shirt, moving back down to claim Allen's mouth. He kissed the corner of his mouth, and licked the shell of his ear, while his hands roamed lower. Allen could only hold on to Kanda, as he did what he pleased with his body. His mind was a blur, only concentrating on the pleasure Kanda was giving him. Kanda licked down Allen's neck, eventually stopped at the crook, and sucked on the pulse. Allen moaned as Kanda licked and sucked there, stroking his thighs with his hands.

Kanda soon undid the button of Allen's pants. The boy hardly noticed as Kanda continued to lick his neck and kiss him deeply. He slowly undid the zipper, dragging out the sound. Still, Allen didn't notice as Kanda continued his ministrations.

Kanda moved down to lick Allen's nipples again. He continued to give butterfly licks all the way down his stomach, silently pulling the boy's pants and boxers down along the way. The cold chill of exposure hit the boy's hard member, which he had just noticed. An unexpected chill went through Allen, as those innocent eyes looked to Kanda for answers.

"Kanda…What are you, ah! D-doing?" Allen tried to speak properly as Kanda licked his shaft slowly.

"I would think that would be obvious fool." Kanda moved upward and ran his tongue up the whole way, keeping his eyes on Allen. They had such an intense, fierce gaze in them, accompanied by the look of possession and lust. Allen thought again of the prowling panther. Kanda laid flush against the boy, rubbing their hips together slightly. Allen bite him lip and Kanda casually smirked.

"You don't want to? Then what do you want _Allen_?" Kanda whispered the boy's name into his ear, running his fingers over his lips. Allen unconsciously reached out for those lips with his tongue.

"I want…" Allen thought for a moment, or at least tried to, as Kanda continued to grind his hips at a sadistically slow rate, and run his fingers over his lips. Kanda smiled more as he slipped one finger into Allen's mouth, which the boy accepted eagerly.

"I want…" Allen said around Kanda's finger. Kanda moved faster and Allen gasped. "Please…m-more…"

"More what? Be specific." Kanda teased, taking his finger out.

"Damn it Kanda! Stop teasing me!" Kanda looked at the boy in surprise as he whined in anger. He'd never heard Allen curse before, and the thought of it somehow made him feel guilty. Allen was innocent, a boy with sparkling child eyes, his beautiful angel. And he, the corrupted demon who wanted that perfection the angel had. So naturally, only Kanda could curse.

"All right Allen. No more teasing." Kanda slipped two fingers back into Allen's mouth. "Suck." He commanded.

Allen all too eagerly obliged and Kanda slowly slipped out of his pants. It was useful, not having buttons sometimes. He reached, as Allen preoccupied himself with the swordsman's fingers, into the drawer of Allen's night stand. He pulled out a small bottle of scented hand sanitizer.

"It'll have to do." Kanda muttered. Allen looked up in confusion as Kanda removed his fingers and tried to spread Allen's legs. Allen suddenly blushed deep red and held his legs together in a vice grip. He put his hands over his crotch and averted his eyes, embarrassed for some reason unknown to him. Kanda decided a different approach to this than his usual outburst of anger would be more effective. He ran his hand up Allen's leg, and drew the boy's face near him to kiss him on the forehead.

"Shh, love. It will be fine. I won't hurt you." Kanda slowly put his hands between Allen's knees, and tried again to spread his legs. Allen didn't think that was the reason he hesitated, but he allowed Kanda to do as he wished none the less. Kanda smiled. "No reason to be embarrassed Moyashi. You're beautiful."

"Don't call me that and then say I'm beautiful! Call me Allen!" Allen pouted at the name. Kanda smile broadened.

"Allen." He said. He moved in and gave the boy a fiery kiss, to distract him as he slowly inserted a finger. Allen winced a little at the intrusion, more uncomfortable than in pain. Kanda didn't have to bother asking. He knew Allen was a virgin, so he tried to be slow. But he was beginning to get very impatient, his member throbbing for the warmth that was Allen. So in his weakness, he inserted another finger with one thrust. Allen cried out, as the pain began to show. Kanda smothered his face in kisses, and apology for the rude gesture. He slowly started scissoring motions with his fingers, to stretch Allen as much as possible, soon inserting a third finger.

Soon, Allen's pain was gone. He panted as Kanda continued to stretch him, searching around inside of Allen for the one special spot. Allen suddenly gasped and let out a hearty moan, arching his back, and pushing on Kanda's fingers.

"That…that felt really nice…" Allen panted. Kanda smiled and removed his fingers, which made Allen instantly sit up. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Allen almost looked panicked. Which made him look incredibly cute.

Kanda took the hand sanitizer and chuckled. "No, no, Allen. You did nothing wrong. You were perfect."

Allen tilted his head, as he watched Kanda spread hand sanitizer all over his member. He thought it was odd, but decided to not question it. "Then why'd you stop?"

"Patience, my little Allen." Kanda smirked and Allen giggled and the pet name. Kanda nuzzled his nose with the boy as he reached down and spread Allen's legs wider, preparing both he and the boy. He looked at Allen, suddenly very stern.

"It might hurt a little at first. Relax love, and I promise it will get better. Can you do that for me?" Allen bit his lip and gradually nodded. Kanda nodded back. "Good. Hold onto me."

Allen wrapped his arms around the samurai, resting his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. Kanda leaned forward, and pressed the head of his penis into Allen, going quickly to get over with fast. Allen bit his lip hard at the intrusion; this was nothing like the fingers. It felt like he was being ripped in two.

"Relax. Bite onto me if it helps." Kanda tried to be reassuring but was failing miserably. Allen shook his furiously, refusing to do any harm to the samurai. Kanda sighed, finding Allen's boyish kindness annoying for the billionth time since he's known him. He thrust once, and pushed the rest of the way in, earning a squeak from Allen.

Kanda sat up and perched Allen on his lap, who remained in a vice grip around Kanda. Kanda rubbed the boy's back, cooing soft words to help him relax, though his voice was husky and impatient with lust. Soon, the tenseness in Allen faded, and he relaxed in Kanda's arms.

"Ready?" Kanda begged silently for him to say yes.

"Mm…I'm ready…" Allen moved away to kiss Kanda as the samurai drew out of the boy, and then thrust back in. Allen gasped, not feeling so much pain now, as Kanda continued to thrust into him, becoming erratic and uneven in his timing. He panted and wildly fucked the boy senseless, so happy to finally be moving at his pace. But this wasn't just his pleasure.

Kanda placed Allen on the bed, and adjusted his position. He thrust into Allen again and the boy screamed, his back arching again.

"Again! Do it again!" Allen pleaded, and Kanda was all the happier to oblige. He thrust into Allen's tight virgin hole with such speed and force that the bed began to move. He leaned forward and kissed Allen, who kissed back fervently, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead. Kanda sat up and grabbed onto Allen's legs, holding them as he thrust faster. Allen was a fit of cries and moans as the man he thinks he loves thrust into him mercilessly.

"Kanda…_Yu_…" Allen moaned wantonly. Kanda pushed in harder at the mention of his name, and Allen cried out in pleasure.

"Kanda…I…I…" Allen squirmed beneath the man as he leaned forward and continued his furious and desperate thrusts. He grabbed onto Allen's hard penis and began to pump him in time with his thrusts, earning another deep moan from the boy.

"I'm going to…_YU~!_" Allen moaned heartily as he came in Kanda's hand, some of it falling onto his belly. Kanda thrust a few more times until he released his seed into the boy, his body slumping as he panted for breath.

"Allen…" Kanda smoothed the hair out of the boy's eyes, who looked at him weakly. Kanda rolled to the side and lay next to Allen, each of them slowly regaining their breath.

After a moment, Allen began to fidget. He looked over to Kanda a couple times, a worried look on his face, opening his mouth to say something, and then not. Kanda didn't see as his eyes were closed, his breathing evening out. Allen sighed and was about to get up, when Kanda grabbed onto his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Kanda didn't open his eyes.

Allen squirm uneasily. "Do you…want me to go back to my bed?"

Kanda grunted and pulled Allen down, causing the boy to fall on top of him unevenly. Allen tried to get up, but Kanda grabbed one of his legs and pulled till Allen was curved perfectly with his body. Allen looked to the samurai, to find that his eyes were still closed.

"Stupid Moyashi." Kanda mused. "That bed is leaving this room. There's not enough space for it."

Allen pouted. "Then where will I sleep?!"

"Think for a minute moron." Kanda chuckled and pulled Allen's head to lie on his chest. "You sleep here."

Allen continued to pout. "Would you stop calling me names?"

"If you stop giving fuel for them, then yes, I will." Allen sighed in defeat and curled closer to Kanda, loving the warmth. A few moments passed before Allen had to say something, even if it wasn't heard.

"Hey Kanda?" He didn't move to look at him.

"Hmm?" Kanda replied sleepily.

"IthinkIloveyou." Allen blushed as the words came out in a blur, and he buried his face in Kanda's chest, almost as if he were tying to memorize it.

Kanda opened his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing!" Allen squeaked. "Goodnight!"

Kanda sighed and closed his eyes again, wrapping his arms around his precious angel. "I love you too, Allen."

"What?" Allen perked up and Kanda pushed his head back down.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Goodnight."

* * *

Weapons of God or no, emotions remain strong. We all have our own heart to follow. And follow it we do.

* * *

**So yeah...that was it. I could continue it...if I felt like it. You tell me. Cause I'm indecisive. Yeah. Alright. Review. **


End file.
